


The Perks of being with You.

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Kinda steamy but not really., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “So much for the perks...” Jonghyun says grumbling, which Minhyun completely relates to.“Yeah. So much for the perks.” Minhyun says in his mind as he looks at the door, smiling.





	The Perks of being with You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you suddenly hear LANY’s ILYSB out of nowhere.
> 
> For my friend Kay,  
> who already read this before, but is in need of 2hyun. <33333

“Do you still regret moving out of our old apartment?” Minhyun asks his husband who’s busy trailing kisses on his chest—making him feel breathless, making him crave for more. 

“Not anymore,” Jonghyun mumbles on his chest “I forgot the perks of having a room all to ourselves ever since Jiho came into our lives.” 

“I figured.” Minhyun laughs as he pulls Jonghyun up for another round of kisses. 

Minhyun still vividly remembers the day when he told Jonghyun that it's about time for them to move out of their old apartment, which resulted with days of debate, as Jonghyun who usually just agrees with his ideas (because Jonghyun would rather not hear Minhyun’s litanies on why he should agree for a whole day) was suddenly so adamant on not moving out that Minhyun has to persuade Jonghyun countless of times on why they have to. 

 

**_~ 2 months ago ~_ **

_ “Why do you want so badly to move out? We’re perfectly fine here.” Jonghyun irritatedly asks him in a hushed voice to not wake up their precious-ball-of-sunshine that’s sleeping peacefully in Minhyun’s arms.  _

_ “Jiho is getting older Jonghyun, he needs to have his own room now.” Minhyun says, brushing the hair off from their son’s beautiful face.  _

_ “He just turned 4 Minhyun, he’s not that old to have his own room yet.” Jonghyun tells him close to snapping.  _

_ “He’s also about to start Kindergarten soon Jonghyun, and the next thing we know he’ll be in primary school, so until when will he be not old enough?” He answers back with a bite, getting a little worked up because of his stubborn husband who’s glaring at him.  _

_ Minhyun sighs and looks at their son “Jiho… we can’t keep babying him love… he needs to grow on his own too…”  Minhyun says, looking back at Jonghyun who’s affectionately staring at Jiho, caressing their son’s squishy cheeks that they always kiss from time to time.  _

_ “I know… but…” Jonghyun sighs and looks at him. “We’re always busy with work that sometimes the only time we have with him is this… so giving him his own room is… kinda hard…” Jonghyun looks at their son sadly. Minhyun takes his free hand and holds Jonghyun’s, giving it a squeeze, for Jonghyun to know that it’ll be okay.  _

_ “I know it’s hard… but we need to do it for him love… okay?” Minhyun tells the other.  _

_ “Okay…”  Jonghyun says, giving in.  _

_ “FINALLY!”  Minhyun instantly kisses his husband on the lips forgetting that their son is cuddled in his arms—almost waking him up.  _

_ “But—” of course there is a but. There’s always a but. After all it’s not an easy decision for Jonghyun. “I’ll only agree if we all sleep together on weekends and vacations.”  Jonghyun says.  _

_ Minhyun chuckles and smiles at the other mischievously “Are you sure about the vacation part? You do know that vacations last long, and we have a room to ourselves, and by that I mean, You and Me.” Jonghyun shakes his head and scoffs.  _

_ “Yes, I’m sure. Weekends and vacations or we’re not moving out.” Jonghyun says with finality.  _

_ “Deal. But you’ll probably regret the latter once you got used to our own room again.” Minhyun says smugly, smirks at the Jonghyun.  _

_ “There are always other ways love.” His husband answers him mischievously, pulling his chin for a kiss.  _

**~**

 

“Dad? Papa?” Minhyun hears a knock at the door and by instinct, he instantly pushes Jonghyun off of him—making the other fall ungracefully with a loud thud on the floor. He quickly looks for their shirts and throws whoever it belongs to onto Jonghyun, who’s now groaning and grumbling a  _ ‘so much for the perks’ _ , that Minhyun completely relates to making him laugh at their current situation. 

Jiho slightly opens the door peeking into the room, his cute small squishy cheeks in between the door and the wall as he looks around, looking for Jonghyun. “Where’s dad?” 

“I’m here Jiho.” Jonghyun tells their son, quickly standing from where he fell. 

“Why are you there dad?” Jiho asks Jonghyun curiously, making Minhyun shake in laughter as Jonghyun glares at him irritatedly. 

“I… fell Jiho?” Jonghyun says, failing at lying. Minhyun watches Jonghyun with amusement as the latter walks with a slight limp towards their son and carries him into their bed. 

“Why?” Jiho asks again as soon as he settles in between them.  

“Uh...I? Just—” Jonghyun looks at Minhyun, eyes telling him that now is the best time for him to be the talkative person that he is, making Minhyun laugh again, which only confuses their son. 

“What’s so funny papa?” Jiho asks, looking at Minhyun with a weird look. He shakes his head, and pulls their son to sit in his lap. 

“Why are you still awake little monster?” He asks changing the topic and kissing their son on the forehead. 

“I can’t sleep papa…” Jiho says with a pout, as if he was pondering something. 

“Why baby? Did  _ someone _ give you some choco milk after dinner again?” Minhyun teasingly asks, making Jonghyun who’s next to them scoff. 

“I  _ certainly _ gave him one before dinner.” 

“Is that true Jiho?” Minhyun asks. Jiho looks at Jonghyun and the latter winks, making Jiho giggle as he nods. 

“Do you want papa to sing you a lullaby?” Minhyun asks as Jiho snuggles into his arms and shakes his head. 

“How about a bedtime story then?” He asks again, and this time Jiho nods and beams at him. He nods for Jonghyun to dim the lights and the other stands, switching it off. 

“Okay promise me that you’ll sleep after this okay?” Their adorable smiles and mumbles a  _ yes _ , instantly moving to lie down on the bed, waiting for him to start. He sees Jonghyun lying on his side of the bed, an arm around Jiho, face full of happiness and contentment. 

“ _ O _ nce upon a time, in a far far away land, lives a powerful Autobot, named  _ Optimus Prime _ ...” Minhyun starts, gently combing their son’s hair. 

~

“Is he asleep?” Jonghyun whispers, gently sitting up and peeking at their son who’s already in dreamland with his thumb in his mouth. 

“He is, he fell asleep within 5 minutes. Amazing right?” Minhyun says smiling as he gently pulls Jiho’s thumb away from his mouth. 

“Not really love… your stories are you know… kinda boring.” Jonghyun says with his smirk. 

“And your stories about  _ Pokemon _ aren’t?” Minhyun says, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well at least, he doesn’t falls asleep within 5 minutes when I tell him a story about them.” The other says proudly standing up. 

“Because you’re too noisy when you tell stories Jonghyun. Why the hell do you even need to make sound effects when you’re narrating a story about you catching a turtle?” Minhyun whispers annoyed as follows Jonghyun walking out of the room. 

“He has a name Minhyun, and it’s  _ Squirtle, _ plus that’s what makes my story-telling better than yours, have you ever heard of a movie without a bgm?” Jonghyun says sitting on the far end of the sofa. 

“What you’re doing isn’t bgm Jonghyun, it sounds more like an animal choking and dying.” Minhyun states lying down on the sofa and placing his long legs on Jonghyun’s thigh. 

Jonghyun smiles at him wickedly, moving on top of him, nibbling on Minhyun’s neck as his hands start to wander underneath his shirt. “How about a bgm on someone  _ moaning _ Minhyun?” Jonghyun whispers, biting his earlobe. 

“Would love that.” Minhyun says, pulling Jonghyun’s face to his, continuing where they left off.    
  



End file.
